


It's Okay

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Dean and Castiel started dating recently and Castiel has one question for Sam 'Is it okay?'





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a little something about Sam dealing with Dean and Cas being together.   
I will warn you I wrote this while sick lol yeah...

Is it okay?

Sam stared at his laptop. He was on the hunt for well, a hunt. They hadn’t been on one in a while and Sam knew that sooner or later Dean was going to start getting anxious about being in the Bunker for so long. He read over the reports looking for something, anything. Soon, he found what sounded like a vamp nest. He scooped up his laptop and went on the hunt for Dean. Last he saw him, Dean had said he was going to watch a movie with Cas in his room. Sam started down the hallway where their rooms were and stopped in front of Dean’s room. He raised his hand to knock but stopped. Castiel and Dean were well in a relationship of some sort. Sam more than a couple of times worried about walking in on the couple. He licked his lips. Truly it was a problem. He didn’t care that they were together but he did care about their privacy… and not wanting to walk in and see one of them naked.

He listened by the door and only heard the sounds of the movie coming through. At least there wasn’t any moaning or groaning. He knocked on the door. “Dean.” He said.

“Come in, Sam.” Dean said

He still hesitated as he opened the door. Dean was laying in the bed his arm behind his head and the other around Castiel’s shoulders. The angel was snuggled into Dean’s chest and had his arm around his torso. Sam stared at the sight. It was pretty adorable if he was being honest. He looked at their peaceful little moment and suddenly felt like an invader. “Sorry I uh,” He started. He looked back at the door and thought about making a retreat.

“It’s fine, Sam. What did you want to talk about?” Castiel asked. His deep voice muffled by Dean’s shirt

Sam looked at Dean who shrugged. “It’s fine, man. Not like we are naked. I would have told you if we were.” He chuckled

Castiel raised his head from Dean’s chest and shot him a dirty look. “I am sure Sam would not want to know that.”

Sam cleared his throat. “Well, I found a case.” He handed Dean the laptop

“Move, babe,” Dean said softly to Castiel as he took the laptop.

The angel sat up and was beside Dean and looked at the news report with him. “Looks like a vamp nest.” Dean handed him the laptop back

“That’s what I was thinking.” Sam said. “We should start packing.”

Dean let out a sigh. “Man and here I was hoping to cuddle Cas longer.” He pulled Castiel in and kissed him.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, we should start getting ready.” He left Dean’s room. He really didn’t mind Dean being with Cas but he really could do without the PDA it just reminded him of how he was alone. He headed to his room and started to pack his bag and only hoped Dean was getting his packed as well. There was a knock at his door. “Come in.” He said

The door opened slowly. He looked to see Castiel walk in. The angel looked nervous. He fiddled with the sleeve of his coat. “I uh, got Dean to start packing. It won’t take me long to get ready… I don’t have anything to pack.”

“Okay good.” Sam said. He folded up a shirt and stuffed it in his bag. He realized Castiel was still standing there. “You okay, Cas?”

“I just…” Castiel sighed and looked around. The angel looked nervous. “Sam is… are…” He sighed again. “Sorry I am not good with words. Does it bother you that I and Dean are… together?”

He almost dropped the stuff in his hand. “What?”

“Does it bother you? I don’t want there to be a strain on our relationship because of it.” He rubbed his arm. “You are a brother to me and I don’t… I don’t want us not to be close anymore because I and Dean make you uncomfortable.”

It hit Sam like a ton of bricks. He stared at Castiel his mouth going dry. “You think… you really think that it bothers me?”

The angel nodded slowly. “You have been acting differently since me and Dean got together so I just assumed that it bothered you.”

“No, it… it doesn’t bother me.” He laid his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Cas, listen to me, I am happy for you and Dean.”

“Really?” He asked scrunching his face up in confusion.

“Yeah, Cas, I… I’m happy that you and Dean are happy.” He chuckled. “I just worry that I’ll walk in on you guys or something.”

“Walk in?” He asked with his head tilted to one side

“You know, uh, walk in on you two you know… having relations.”

“Oh.” Castiel said with a nod his face grew red.

He sighed. “If I’m being honest I am a little jealous of what you two have.”

He smiled softly and patted Sam on the shoulder. “Do not worry, Sam, you will find a girlfriend.”

Sam laughed. “I hope so, Cas.”

“Well, I am going to make sure Dean is actually getting ready.” Castiel nodded as he headed to the door. He paused by the door. “Sam, you have any issues with us please feel free to tell me. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable in your own… house.”

“Okay, Cas.” He smiled as Castiel left the room. He finished packing his bag and headed tot eh garage.

Dean and Castiel were already there. Dean looked up at him and nodded. “Ready to go, Sammy?”

Sam nodded. “Yup. All ready.” He put his bag in the trunk. He looked over his shoulder to see Dean and Castiel holding hands. He smiled fondly at them. “Hey, Dean,” He started

Dean started to slip his hand away from Castiel. “Yeah?”

“I want you to know that I’m glad you two are happy together.”

Dean blushed and held Castiel’s hand tighter. “T-thanks, Sam.”

“Don’t worry about me okay. I don’t mind you two… as long as you guys don’t get busy out in public.”

“No promises.” Dean said with a wink and Castiel hit him on the shoulder.

Sam laughed as they got in the car. Castiel let him sit up front though stating that Sam had longer legs than him. He smiled as he watched the two of them glance at each other in the mirror. He still felt a small flash of jealousy but they were cute together plus Dean was the happiest he had ever seen him. Sam was okay with it… he just hoped he never walked in on the two of them and he hoped they never decided to get freaky in the library.


End file.
